Summer Stories
by erenia19
Summary: She wanted to explore the uknown. He was bored of his rutined life, till she came along.But one summer they both find interest in each others lives. Will Bella stay With Edward in this new country? Will she sail away from the safe harbor just for him? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Summer stories**

**Hey guys! I am so glad to be back with another fanfic. The other one that i was writing, a Bade one, well it kind got deleted. The thing is I did not have any time at all, and nothing to write about bade. But this story, i am loving. It is based on a true story about me. I hope you all enjoyit and love it as much as i love writing it!**

**Stefanie Meyer owns the characters and Twilight. I am just luck to pick the names and play around with them**

* * *

"But I want to go Mum. Please just let me go. You can persuade dad to let me. I've been an honors student for so many years! Don't I deserve this?" I said sitting on my bed, warm cup of coffee in my hands.

It was June and I still drank hot coffee. I can't stand cold coffee, that's why.

"Bella, it's way more complicated than that! You are only 16 years old! How are we going to let you spend a whole month at Miami? Even worse, fly all the way there by yourself?" she said while folding some clothes and placing them at the back of my desk chair.

"Why does it sound so weird to you? I will get on the fucking plane and leave Greece. Then I will land on Madrid! And then I will get on another plane and boom! I'm in Miami bi…"

"Ok that's enough, don't you think? What you're asking is a bit over the top, and it cannot just be decided in a moment. I have to talk about this with your dad. Poor man, he has no idea what kind of bomb I'm about to drop on him."

"Oh come on! Stop being so dramatic and just go discuss it with him, will you?" Now I was getting kind of upset. My mom was the drama queen, and everyone in the family knew it. I just hate it when she gets so dramatic and blows things out of proportion

"Why do I have the feeling that you think your dad is going to just let you go?"

" Because Charlie loves me! And, even though he is not here with us at all times, he will acknowledge the fact that I am a freakishly good student, thus deserve this trip!"

"Bella, just cause you are a good student does not mean you get to do whatever you want! Especially go on vacation all alone, at this age!" And here comes the shrieking. I seriously don't understand whom she got that from. My grandparents were very calm people.

"Will you stop with my age already? I am old enough to take care of myself. And I am sick and tired of you treating me like a little baby! Cause guess what mom, I am not!"

"Well you act like one for sure. For crying out loud, you don't even make your bed when you wake up! And now you want me to send you on a trip all the way across the globe all by yourself? I don't think so, darling! I don't want Esme and Carlisle to think the worst of my family. I don't want to pay so much money so that you can embarrass us all"

And that was what made me loose it.

"You know what, get out! Now!"

" Ha ha, now you're even giving me orders. Tidy your room and iron your clothes. You know I don't like it when your room looks like a barn"

"Well you never liked anything I did so…" I mutter and return to my work. It's that time of the year again. The time when people like me don't leave the house because finals are just around the corner and if we don't ace our tests, we are screwed.

And it's also summer, my favorite time of the year. Well it didn't use to be when I was younger, cause back then summer meant boring vacation time, somewhere in the Greek islands with my family. Now that I am older it means going out at night and not coming home till out cell phones say it's 6:00 am, going to the beach, clubbing and meeting new guys. Now here's the thing. I am no nerd with glasses. I am fine as hell. I guess the genes from my mom's Cuban side and my dad's Greek side worked well. Yet, because I have brains and I am an honor student, I have a big sign on my forehead that screams "UNAPPROACHEABLE AND COLD". And the only guy that has approached me, ignoring the sign, is Mike. Mike Newton. The guy I'm together with right now.

I don't really understand why I am still with Mike. With us, it's been an on-again off-again type of relationship. We meet two years ago through a common friend, Eric, and he said that he was head over heels for me and that we should go out. Recently he told me that he and our common friend had a bet going on when he meet me. The bet was simple: Mike had to score a date with me in less than a week. And he did. I didn't find out till very recently, and felt like shit. Even though I have seen this in a couple of movies, It really felt awful, being part of a bet and all.

Mike assured me that after he won the bet, and got to know me better he actually fell in love with me. Bullshit. He was only 18 years old! What on earth did he know about love? Whenever he says he is in love with my, I just respond with an okay. Yeah, I do feel bad, but I really doubt this kid has any sort of feelings about me. Other than wanting to get my in bed, cause he is a virgin and he feels like he is going to explode.

For someone that thinks so little of this boy, you would expect not to talk to him, right? The idea of dating is out of the list. But I am. And this is why:

_It's comfortable_. Being with someone for about two years (if we don't count the break ups) makes you feel very comfortable around each other. Even though I am always nicely clothed, and have make up on cause I still worry about my appearance around him, I can be me. I can be goofy and funny and childish and he won't give a crap about it.

_I really don't want to get into the dating zone again. _I know what you are going to say."But you are only 16 years old girl!" I know, okay?! I do. But still, with so many responsibilities, and school and …stuff, I just want someone to be there whenever I want to go out for a drink, or catch a movie. I don't have the time to meet new people and go on those horribly awkward first dates again. And yes, that does sound very depressing for my age.

And last, but not least _why the fuck not? _It's not like I'm playing with the guy. I do care about him, and I can prove that by counting the times I have taken him back or have called him in the middle of the night saying I want to get back with him. He is happy when we are together, I am sorta happy when I am around him…and my friends, and if I try hard I can keep a decent conversation with him. He texts me every morning and every night, and he is loyal and he cares about me. He might not be the hunk I want next to me, but he does his job well. And that's what I want, for now.

"Your father wants to talk to you" Renee says when she abruptly opens my bedroom door, holding the phone. Was she born in a boat, and doesn't know that people are supposed to knock?

"You know, there's this thing called "knocking". You should try it sometime!"

But before she opened her mouth to argue with me and tell my how disrespectful my comment, was I was greeting my dad.

"Hey daddy!" I said, still looking at Renee. I nodded her outside and mouthed that she closed the door. I didn't really like it when she was around when I was talking to my father.

"Hey Bella! How's my little princess doing? I heard you got honored once again at school. I cannot tell you how proud this makes me!"

This was partly why I was such a good student. I wanted my dad to be proud of his little daughter. I wanted him to know that even though he is divorced with my mom, his family is doing just fine, and that this divorce did not affect us. I guess I wanted to take some of the responsibility of his shoulders.

"Yeah dad, they did honor me. Thanks. How are you? Is it this hot up there as well? Here in Athens it's so hot, even the beach doesn't cool us off. And it's such a pain now with the finals."

"Well, it's not that hot, but I think you can still fry an egg on top of a car roof." he said laughing "Now baby girl, I want you 100% focused on your finals! I want my daughter to make me proud once again and ace them!"

"No problem daddy. Hey, did mom tell you about the thing…with Miami…and me…"

I have to admit, I was kind of scared to discuss this with my dad. He has always been very overprotective so, I doubted that he would let me. Yet there was still hope inside of me.

"Oh yeah. Look Bella, what you are asking us… well it's a big think princess. I know you deserve it, but don't you think it's a bit too scary and well, a big leap for you? I don't want you getting lost in any airport, or missing a flight, or even getting bored there in Miami and having to wait a whole month till you come back. It's just that.."

"What is it dad?"

"It's just that I am not ready to let you fly away from our safe harbor just yet."

"Dad I am always going to be your little princess, you know that right? But this is my dream! You know how much I love America, and what great chance this will be for me. Getting to know people and a whole new culture. But most importantly schools, dad. I want to tour every single university Miami has to offer and see how hard or easy it will be to get in. You have to set me free and watch me fly if you want to watch me succeed in the future. Please, dad."

He took a long, deep breath before answering. "Okay…I..okay I will discuss this with your mother and we shall decide together. But whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you ok?"

"Love you too, dad" I said, while a smile was appearing on my face.

"Great, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I got to go now. Tell your mother I will call in the afternoon to talk to her about this more, and maybe even decide something, and please, for the love of God, be nice to each other. She is your mom you know."

"Sure dad. And thanks, you really are the best! Bye"

"Goodbye princess"

I pushed the end call button with a huge smile on my face. This means there is more than hope! I might be able to travel there. Holy shit!

Next thing you know, I was blasting Demi Lovato's "Who's that boy" on my mac and dancing. I felt so happy and free. Perhaps dreams do come true.

Yet my happiness had to be disrupted by my cellphone. I stepped of my bed, which was a mess now after my crazy random dancing, and reached my phone. It was a text from Mike. What could he want?

"Hey, good morning. Listen we gotta talk soon. Tonight actually would be the best time. Don't get worried, it's nothing. I just need to tell you something. Call me"

I knew these types of texts. They could only mean two things. Either he wanted us to have the sex talk again and argue cause I was supposedly "not ready yet" which was a big fat lie, or he was about to drop the bomb. He wanted to break up with me. At least that's how the drill went the previews times.

* * *

**So that is it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think will happen, if you liked the story and if you have any ideas you want me to add to this story before it continues. You can always hit me up on twitter or tumblr (all the links are provided on my page)**

**Till the next update-kisses E.K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know it's been like a LOT of time since I posted anything, but today for some odd reason i felt like I wanted to continue this story. SO i present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters. I am just playing with the names!**

I found myself waiting at the front door of my house. That text had startled me, cause I had no idea whatsoever what Mike would want to talk about now. And to be honest, I wasn't in the mood for arguing with him.

After a couple of minutes he showed up, and I didn't have to look up to know. I could smell him. That distinctive perfume filled my lungs and blurred my mind.

"Hey! Sorry I had you waiting, it's just that the bus was late"

Mike lived pretty far from my house. He had to take the bus anytime we went out together. And sometimes that meant I had to wait a long time till he appeared.

"No problem" I said while I reached and kissed him. Something about him was so familiar to me. His lips. His scent. Everything. It was like he was part of me. And I loved that about him.

"So, you wanted to talk? Something happened?" I asked while looking straight into his eyes. I knew that made him nervous, and whenever he got nervous, I could tell whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Um yeah….Look. We, well mostly the guys but I agreed too, were thinking of going on vacation this year all alone. Since you know, we just graduated and the pressure's off."

"Well that's great! Where do you think of going?" now I was genuinely curious.

"Paros. Since, you know, John owns a house there, which we can crash, and the place is known for it's nightlife and people!" his eyes never looked at me when he said that. And I knew exactly why.

"Living that crazy life, huh? So let me guess, you want to relax and have fun and have no worries on top of your head? Right?" if only he would just look at me.

"Bella…you know I love you and…"

I cut him off

"No, stop with this love bullshit. Just say it, Mike! It's not like it's a bad thing, or I would understand or anything. You want to be alone and have fun. I get it. But just so you know, I will be doing the same!"

I didn't really want to answer like that, or shout at him. But I knew where this was going, and honestly, if you are going to rip off a band-aid, you better do it fast. No second thoughts.

"Bella, I do love you. But this isn't going anywhere. We've been together for 2 years now and we haven't even had sex for crying out loud! It's not like you care anyways so…"

"Hey, the whole sex thing? Your fault! I am scared to move on with you when you are constantly telling me how in love you are with me and reminding me how special and awesome it would be since we are both virgins! Do you know how much pressure that puts on me?" I shouted at his face. Though I wanted this to be over. I just wanted to leave and go for a walk with him. Or maybe not with him, but all alone.

"It puts pressure on you? Are you serious? What about me? Huh? How do you think I feel? I am terrified to go there with you because I know exactly how important this is going to be for both of us. But you never think about that. You never think about anyone else but yourself. How YOU feel. How YOU are pressured and how YOU should have fun and now care about anyone, who may care about you truly! Or even love. But you are so self-centered to even notice!"

"Enough! Ok? Enough. I didn't meet you here for you to yell at me and point out all of my flaws! Guess what? I know them all! And if you are trying to make me feel bad about myself, then good job!"

he caught my hands and tried to make me look at his face.

"Look at me. God dammit look at me!" he was now the one screaming.

"I don't want to do this Bella. I don't want to leave you, especially now during summer. I want to spend this summer with you. And fall for you even more with every single day that passes. But I can't be with you knowing that you are going to leave me and let go every time something goes wrong. I can't be with someone that won't fight for me. For us. I need something more stable. Maybe not now. Maybe after this summer goes by. I don't know. The only thing I do know is that it is not going to be with you. I'm sorry my love."

And then I started crying. Tears were streaming down my face and I was starring down at my feet. I wouldn't dare to look up to his face. It was too much to handle.

After a couple of minutes he let go of my hands, put one finger underneath my chin and kissed my softly on my lips. So softly, like he though my lips were made out of glass and were going to break any minute now.

" I love you. Forever."

And with that he left me there to wander what to do with my life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review and hit me up on twitter or tumblr for any questions (links provided on my profile!)**

**Till next time! x.o.x.o E.K**


End file.
